


adaine says grr i hate gays

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Does that make sense?, F/F, Humour Ig, adaine isn't actually homophobic in this but the joke is that she is, anyways stan tally hall ig, lol srry guys, no?, not really - Freeform, the lesbians for zac oyama server made me write this, they begged me not to, too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: It takes a lot to get the residents of Mordred Manor out the door in the morning. For someone as punctual as Adaine, this can prove to be frustrating.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	adaine says grr i hate gays

Adaine carefully smoothed down her shirt, a long leftover habit even though it now served no purpose beyond giving herself a moment to collect her thoughts without the skirt and blouse she previously needed to keep wrinkle-free. Quietly, she took a deep breath, reminding herself she had no reason to be anxious in this moment, and raised her hand to knock on the door in front of her. 

"C'mon in!" Kristen called from the other side. 

"Oh, no, that's fine, I'm just letting you know Jawbone is about to do the final call for the van, so if you're not downstairs in a few moments you'll have to find your own way to school."

"Ugh," Kristen groaned, accompanied by the side of scrambling. After a moment, the door opened, and a half dressed Kristen Applebess was standing in front of her with unbrushed hair and an unzipped backpack overflowing with loose crumpled papers. "Okay, okay, I'm ready, don't make me ask Fabian for a ride." A laugh rang out from inside the room, and Adaine peered past the cleric to see Tracker on Kristen's bed, wearing- from what she could tell- only an oversized tie dyed t-shirt. The elf looked again and- yup, Kristen was wearing a slightly too small shirt with the logo of an indie band Tracker had been raving about lately. Unconsciously, Adaine clucked her tongue in disapproval. This is what happens when Sandralynn leaves early for work.

"You know," she started. "We wouldn't be nearly late every day if you two could keep your hands to yourselves for more than an hour."

"Geeze Adaine," Kristen laughed, which only made Adaine feel more annoyed. "We just lost track of time, we'll try and be more careful tomorrow."

"Or you could just stop wasting everyone's time with your… _relations."_

"Relations?" Tracker asked with a barely concealed laugh of her own. "Alright Adaine, whatever you say." 

Adaine huffed and turned around, planning to go straight to the van and refuse to talk to Kristen for the rest of the day until either the human apologized or she cooled off, whichever came first. She stopped short when she saw Fig in the living room, blushing brightly and chatting with Ayda, who had _not_ been there the previous night. 

"Fig," she began with forced calm. "What are you doing out of the van? And why is Ayda here?"

"Oh," Fig said. "Ayda forgot about the whole school thing and came to visit, I was just chatting for a few minutes while we wait for Kristen. She on her way down yet, by the way?" 

"Yes," she ground out. "I just told her it was last call and that we were both waiting for her."

"Have I created an issue by coming here?" Ayda asked, looking between the two. "I apologize, that was not my intention."

"You're fine," Adaine waved off, deflating slightly. It was impossible to be mean to Ayda without feeling like an asshole. "I just want to make sure we're on time. It's good to see you."

"It is nice to see you as well," Ayda said.

"Don't worry," Fig said, throwing a shoulder around her girlfriend. "We're just having a quick chat and then it's out the door for me."

"It's never a quick chat with you," she muttered under her breath, before taking several deep inhales and slow exhales. Calm, she was a calm, level headed master of arcane and divination. "Just don't talk for too long, okay?" She asked, louder. Fig sent her a thumbs up, and she moved outside to the van, which now held only Jawbone. 

"Everyone coming?" He asked as she slid into the passenger seat. "I don't want to rush you kids, but we’re gonna have to high-tail it to the school to make it before the bell at this rate.

“They’re on their way,” Adaine nodded. “Kristen just needs to finish getting ready and Fig is waiting for her.”

“I can always count on you kiddo,” Jawbone smiled and ruffled her hair, which Adaine pretended to be annoyed about as she made a show of fixing it. 

There was relative quiet for the next few minutes as Jawbone continued to fiddle with the radio and Adaine quietly hummed the song she had stuck in her head. She hadn’t listened to it yet, wouldn’t until Jawbone picked a station in a few minutes, and only had the vaguest idea of what it sounded like from the odd meaningless glance into the future she had gotten that morning. It seemed rather catchy though.

Eventually the back door slid open as a breathless Kristen threw herself inside, hair now only half-unbrushed and shirt her own wrinkled purple tie dye. 

“Sorry, sorry, I’m here,” she panted. “What time is it?”

“Uh,” Jawbone glanced at the dashboard. “7:10. Holy shit, 7:10, where’s your sister? Fig, not one of the other ones. You kids keep multiplying, I can’t keep track, we’re going to be late.”

“Oh, she’s inside sucking face with Ayda,” Kristen shrugged. “Seemed like they might be a while, want me to go get them?”

“I’d appreciate it,” Jawbone said before Adaine could warn him. She was definitely going to see Tracker and get distracted again. They were going to be so late. 

Kristen ran out the door and towards the house and Adaine groaned and slammed her face down onto the dashboard. Is it really so much for her to ask for her sisters slash cousins slash co-wards slash whatever-they-were-calling-themselves-this-week to not be making out with their girlfriends for _one minute?_ Oh god, wait, should she be thinking stuff like that? So what if her sisters-cousins-co-wards liked spending time with their girlfriends? After the shit they have to deal with, isn’t that their right?

“Jawbone,” Adaine spoke up in a slightly pained voice. “I think I might be homophobic.”

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this? because the l4z are hilarious and i like stealing their comedy


End file.
